pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom
Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom / Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram are upcoming movies that take place during the Best Wishes Saga and will star Victini and Zekrom or Reshiram. The double movie is being co-released at the same time. Plot The movie opens as usual with scenes of various Unova Pokemon on land, in the sea, and in the air. Ash and Pikachu battle against a Throh (in Black)/Sawk (in White). The trio keeps walking until they come to a fork in the road. They take the right fork on the road in Black, and the left fork in White. In Black Hero: Zekrom, Dread is walking through a hot desert when he sees a Blitzle with an injured leg. With Reinculus's psychic help to lift it up onto his shoulder, he walks back to the small village to return Blitzle to its owner, a little girl. Her father thanks Dread for his help but tells him to go home, and his plight is useless. Dread begs them to believe him that the Hometown of Earth can be revived, but they turn him away. Suddenly a huge tornado tears through the desert towards the village, stirring up a stampede of Bouffalant. The villagers look on helplessly, but Dread marches towards the disaster and holds up his hand. Reshiram appears and Dread climbs on its back, riding as it destroys the tornado and halts the stampede. Dread asks the townspeople, stunned by the dragon's appearance, to give him another chance. In White Hero: Reshiram, the setting is a frozen snowy countryside, and a young boy and his parents are attempting to gather precious plants without disturbing some fighting Beartics. Dread has been turned away by this village as well, but when a glacier crashes into the coast and strands the boy and his parents with the Beartics in the middle of the frozen lake, Dread summons Zekrom, who destroys the glacier. Again he asks them to give him another chance to speak as they look at Zekrom, shocked. Meanwhile, back near Ash and company, two Deerlings are playing nearby on a cliff, but one is startled by Victini peeking out from a crack in the rock and begins to fall, as the other grabs it by the tail. Ash hurries over to help, but as he grabs them both, he also slips as the rock crumbles. Victini grabs him on the foot just as he falls, and he is able to jump a hundred body lengths to a far cliff down below the big Castle looming over the city. He tells Iris and Cilan to go on ahead and he will meet them after. While he walks through the cave, rather lost, Victini continues to give him psychic visions showing him the right ways to go. At one point Ash, Pikachu and the Deerlings walk through a cave with many rock walkways, and an orb sitting at the very bottom briefly glows and illuminates the entire cavern. Ash gets out and Iris and Cilan come up to the Castle to meet him. Cilan mentions that legend says the Castle flew from a barren looking valley visible in the distance to the mountain top. At his companion's disbelief he says it is only what people say, but it's definitely true the town has incredibly delicious fruits. Ash longs to eat some, announcing he is always hungry, and Cilan offers macaroons in a basket. As they make their way through the Castle to the town below, Ash's macaroons continue to vanish before he can pop them in his mouth, as Victini, invisible, steals them. Fireworks begin to go off in town, making Victini choke mid-swallow, and sending the trio rushing to find a way out so they don't miss the cut-off time for the tournament. As they wander aimlessly, Dread appears and offers to help, saying he's helping at the Castle at the moment. He guides them out and they sign up for the tournament. While walking in town they see a Golurk, and follow the huge Pokemon until they meet its trainer, Janta, a woman running a souvenir cart full of Victini plush and other goods. While Victini watches invisibly, she explains Victini is a Pokemon said to live in town, and will bring power to people. Ash wishes he could meet such a Pokemon, but she says hardly anyone has ever seen Victini. Iris buys a little wooden Victini charm to bring her luck in the tournament. Team Rocket overhears, and decides to abandon plans to capture Pikachu to get a Victini instead. The mayor of the town, Mo-monto, announces they have all had another wonderfully bountiful harvest, congratulating the townsfolk, then starting the tournament as he explains each participant has a wooden necklace. While in town, they must battle people at random, and whoever loses gives up their necklace. He officially begins festivities with his Klink evo-line Pokemon powering up a street organ to play music. The tournament begins and a Serperior battles against Pikachu first, being defeated. Iris battles Emboar with Emolga, who uses Volt Change which sends out Iris' Excadrill instead, forfeiting the match. Iris glares at Emolga who makes a cute face hoping to be forgiven. Iris hurries to see Cilan's battle, her eyes lighting up as she fangirls over the Hydreigon his Pansage is battling. He and Pansage look annoyed until she becomes sheepish and cheers for them instead, but in vain as Pansage is defeated. Next, Ash's Oshawott battles Emboar, successfully keeping its eyes open as it uses Aqua Jet, defeating Emboar. Scraggy, who is out of his ball as Ash plans to use him, does a victory dance, swinging his pants from side to side, then holding his arms up, Victini suddenly appearing in front of him as it dances as well, startling him. He looks around in confusion before running after Ash to the next battle. It is Samurott versus Tepig. Tepig's Ember doesn't even budge Samurott, who sends it flying into the Victini toy cart run by Janta. Victini was hiding in it, and touches Tepig, who instantly powers up, his eyes bugging out as he speeds back out ready to fight. Ash orders Ember again, Cilan and Iris gaping in disbelief, but the attack is humongous, engulfing the entire street in flame and knocking out Samurott. Karita, the trainer of Hydreigon, who was helping her mother (Janta) clean up the toys, wonders if Victini could be responsible for the win. She challenges Ash, who uses Scraggy against her dragon. It tries to use headbutt, getting knocked into the bushes instead. Karita watches carefully and gasps as she sees Victini appear momentarily to touch Scraggy, who powers up and defeats Hydreigon instantly. Karita gives up her wooden necklace, then goes to explain to Ash and his friends that Victini is responsible for the wins. Ash realizes then that Victini may be what caused him to jump so far, and who guided him through the caves, and who ate his macaroons. When Victini finally appears when tempted by Cilan's macaroons, Ash is so happy to meet it he hugs it and spins it around. It begins to cry from being scared by being flung around, and goes invisible. Ash apologizes. They walk through town together while Karita says what a miracle it is that Victini is appearing, and for macaroons of all things. When they go down a road, Victini begins to get nervous, but Ash grabs it and runs. Suddenly Victini is stopped by an invisible force field, becomes extremely upset, and explodes a fire attack that reveals the entire force field around the Castle area for a moment. Then it vanishes, leaving the group distressed. Karita explains there is a force field caused by the protective pillars that are scattered seemingly randomly around the Castle, and Victini cannot leave them. They find Karita's mother and explain about Victini. Cilan asks her to tell them where the nicest, sweetest place in town is, where someone would go to feel happy and good, because maybe Victini is there. As they head towards the place, they run into Dread and Mo-monto. They learn Janta is Dread's mother, and Karita is his younger sister. Janta complains he hasn't contacted her in half a year, and they try to surprise him with the news that Victini is there, but he merely replies that he knows already. They find the secluded little garden area, which happens to be part of Mo-monto's property, with a pond and various Pokemon, including many Cottonee, Petilil, Minccino, Purrloin and Drilbur. Ash falls into the pond trying to make Victini show itself, and it tries to help him, but drops him in the water. They play and splash around together, while the mayor and family look on enjoying how happy Victini looks. They go into Mo-monto's home where he tells the story of the People of Earth, and how they are all descendants of them. Once, a thousand years ago, the People of Earth lived in the Hometown of Earth, and Victini belonged to the King. The people used the earth wisely and lived in peace, skillfully using a power inside of the earth called the dragon pulse, which kept the land bountiful and prosperous. When the king's two sons, the Princes of the kingdom, one the Hero of Truth who is the friend of Reshiram, and one the Hero of Ideals who is the friend of Zekrom, begin to fight, war breaks out, and the town is ravaged as the dragon pulse goes out of control, reversing its power and draining the land of all green and life. The king, using Victini's power, which it willfully gives to help its friend, moves the entire Castle with most of the people inside of it away from the ravaged land. He devises protective pillars to keep Victini's power in check and also to protect the Castle. It lands atop a mountain some distance away, but the King's energy is gone, and he dies before the protective pillars can be disabled. They fall haphazardly around the area, trapping Victini within their confines for all time. The princes realize their mistake, but it is too late already, the dragon pulse having turned to chaos. Reshiram and Zekrom, exhausted by battle, revert to the form of a round stone, which the Princes hide where nobody can find them. They go back outside to watch the Pokemon playing, Victini happily picking and sharing fruits with everyone. They think about how lonely Victini must have been trapped in the area around the Castle for a thousand years, but Cilan hopefully says maybe Victini was not so lonely, watching it play with the Pokemon. Dread stands with his family and Mo-monto, and says he wishes to borrow Victini's power. He turns to his mother and reminds her that she mentioned her dream once, and she flashes back to when he was small, standing with Janta in the ruined, barren land where their ancestors lived. She said it was her dream that people could again live there. He says her dream can come true, now. In a small study with just the four of them sitting together, Dread tells his story. He says how three years ago, he had been tirelessly working to find a solution to the dead land in their ancestor's home, visiting villages around the world where the People of Earth live in small, scattered villages, but is rebuffed each time being told he is chasing fantasy, that they can no longer live together in the Hometown of Earth, as it is dead. He convinces Mo-monto to help him, and hears a mysterious voice in his head, the voice of one of the dragons. Together, they go deep into the caves below the Castle. At one point Mo-monto cannot find a way to go any further down, but Dread appears on a lower level, neither of them sure how he found his way there. Mo-monto realizes only Dread is meant to go on. In Black Hero, Dread meets Reshiram, who recognizes him as the a Hero of Truth. In White Hero, he meets Zekrom, who acknowledges him as a Hero of Ideals. Now with one of the legendary dragons on his side, he returns to the villages, convincing the villagers with his power over the dragons. In Black, it was Reshiram who stopped the glacier, and a young boy of the village gave Dread some of the precious plant in a glass vial as a token. In White, it was Zekrom who stopped the tornado and stampede, and Dread was given a small Blitzle toy by the young girl who owned it. As he is recounting his tale, there is a knock on the door. All of the villagers from the snowy village and the desert village walk in, supporting Dread now in his dream. Ash and friends are asleep outside. Victini is asleep in Ash's lap, dreaming. It dreams of the force field trapping it, and sees before its eyes the many centuries passing, seasons changing rapidly and a town springing up on the mountain below the Castle's new location. At the end, the King appears, begging forgiveness for accidentally trapping Victini. He vanishes, and Victini screams for him, which awakens Ash despite having been only in Victini's dream. Ash pets the sleeping but troubled Pokemon, mumbling that it must have indeed been very lonely. Victini wakes up and seems startled and hurried, making everyone follow it to a ledge of the Castle, where they watch the sun rise over the ocean. Victini acts very agitated and excited, and Ash realizes it dreams of visiting the sea. He promises he will take Victini there one day. Meanwhile, Dread is preparing to attempt to move the Castle back and revive the Hometown of Earth, with his family and the other descendants watching and supporting him. He sends out his Sigilyph, who begins to power up the Castle's internal workings, and the many Solosis and Duosion who live below it wake up and begin to glow. As the Castle comes to life, the protective pillars begin to glow, then rise up and close in on it. Victini flies away from them in terror, trying to avoid being hit by the force field. It is pushed into the main room, where Dread asks it to lend him its power. At first it smiles happily seeing a vision of the king asking the same thing long ago, then panics as it realizes this is not the king, but it is too late. Victini is trapped by the force field and its power begins to be forcefully drained to power the Castle, which begins to rise up. As it rises, the green, healthy dragon pulse spills out and water and life creep back into the Hometown of Earth once the healthy pulse reaches it. At first Ash and company are stunned, but then Ash wants to know where Victini went, and finds it suffering as its power is drained. He begs Dread to stop, but Dread seems to think he is merely borrowing the power, and uses his Reuniclus (in Black Hero) or his Gothitelle (in White Hero) to stop Ash, Cilan, and Iris. When his sister and mother also see Victini's suffering, Dread is shocked when even his mother begs him to stop. Reshiram (in Black Hero) or Zekrom (White Hero) soon appear to aid Dread and stop their meddling, but Janta sends out her Golurk who bravely attempts to fend off the legendary Dragon, but is knocked out and falls through the clouds. Dread, desperate to save the hometown of his ancestors, tries to explain that sometimes sacrifices must be made for important events such as this. Ash says he doesn't need that kind of truth/ideal, and renews his frenzied attempts to destroy the ancient device draining Victini's power, but is held immobile, then rendered unconscious by a psychic attack from Dread's Pokemon. While unconcious, the suffering Victini sends a vision to Ash of the final moments of the king's life. The king, weakened and near death, tells Victini the Castle must never be moved again, as it would let the unhealthy, chaotic dragon pulse run amok and could potentially ruin the world. Ash watches as the king dies before Victini's eyes. When he awakens he and the others are in the storage room of the Castle. Janta and Karita ask them to forgive Dread, knowing he means well. Ash panics and shouts out the information he learned in the vision. Janta realizes that the dragons reverted to their stone form before the dragon pulse went bad, and thus Dread's dragon was asleep before it could have known about the King's final warning and the danger of the chaotic dragon pulse, which is already running amok and destroying the forest blow them as they speak. With Dread's dragon partner being overly powerful, Ash feels it is almost hopeless, but Janta says one thing could stop the dragon -- the other dragon, its counterpart, which is probably asleep in the caves below the Castle, where Dread found the dragon he is using. Ash sets out with Iris and Cilan, using the secret way down that he found with the Deerlings before he met his friends again and Dread guided them out of the Castle earlier in the movie. Once down below, Cilan and Iris are surprised as Ash is walking on the lower level suddenly, and nobody knows how he got there, even himself. He soon hears a voice -- of Zekrom in Black Hero, demanding he show his ideals, and Reshiram in White Hero, demanding to know his truth. The path begins to crumble, and Ash and Pikachu race to avoid falling. At the bottom they come across one of the stones -- and the proper dragon awakens from its long slumber, once again asking Ash about his ideals, or his truth. Ash clearly states he just wishes to help Victini, and does not want to let it die, and how he promised he would take Victini to the sea after it has been alone for a thousand years. The dragon agrees to help Ash. Meanwhile, the Castle continues to drift back towards the old valley, leaving destruction in its path, hidden by thick clouds from Dread and his dragon's view. Momonto, flying in his helicopter, passes the horrible scene and flies to the Castle to warn them. Janta and Karita tell him they know already but can't stop Dread. Janta's Golurk reappears to once again try to fight with Dread's dragon, but is beaten down to the courtyard, where it lies unable to move as the dragon powers up a final attack. As they watch, another attack blocks the final blow, and Ash appears, riding on the back of his own dragon. Ash's Dragon sets him down at the Castle, then it continues to do battle with Dread's. Reshiram and Zekrom fight each other, until, Reshiram (in Black) or Zekrom (in White) falls, nearly unconscious, down towards earth, only for the other dragon to swoop down and save it by scooping it up onto its back. Dread's dragon, now near the ground, can clearly see the destruction being wreaked in the wake of what Dread is attempting to do. Back in the Castle, Ash and Pikachu manage to defeat Reuniclus/Gothitelle, then he runs to destroy the device trapping and slowly killing Victini, but throwing himself at it does nothing, along with Pikachu's attacks. Suddenly, Dread's dragon appears in front of Ash. Dread demands it stop him, but it destroys the device instead, much to everyone's surprise. Ash catches and cradles a much-weakened Victini protectively. As the Castle begins to sink, Dread asks why the dragon betrayed him, and it states that it has heard the fury of the earth. Zekrom and Reshiram clear the clouds so Dread can see what is happening below -- instead of life sprouting, the forest is being destroyed by the chaotic and out of control dragon pulse. He is crushed as he realizes his mistake and asks the dragons what to do. They explain they need to use the Castle to reverse the pulse and block the source, and begin to cause the pulse's power to be sucked up into the Castle away from the earth. Dread says the Castle might be ruined and everyone must leave quickly. Karita and Iris evacuate on Hydreigon, and the rest begin to climb into Mo-monto's helicopter. Ash, holding Victini, stops and asks Dread what he will do, Dread merely replying this is something he must handle. Ash tries to run to the helicopter, but is thrown back. The protective pillars are still hovering around the Castle, trapping Victini. Ash refuses to leave without it, and as everyone else leaves, Ash sits on the floor huddled with Victini as the Castle, accelerated by the power it is absorbing, shoots higher into the atmosphere, Dread being knocked out and falling. Ash is cold and begins to have trouble breathing. Dread re-appears riding Golurk, and Golurk, Reshiram and Zekrom continue to attempt to destroy the protective pillars to no avail. Dread tries to encourage Ash to be brave and hold on, as he is one of the dragons' chosen, but the protective pillars surround Ash, Pikachu and Victini so tightly, Dread cannot get through to them. Now very high in the atmosphere with oxygen levels and temperatures dropping, Ash is delirious and nearly unconscious. He whispers to Victini how sorry he is for being unable to keep his promise to take it to see the ocean. It is so cold that Ash's tears freeze before they hit the ground and he loses consciousness. Victini powers up in its urge to save Ash, using V-Generate, the warmth of it waking Ash before Victini uses it to finally break the pillars, crashing through them up into the sky. The distorted dragon pulse is also released harmlessly into the atmosphere, and the Castle goes back down. Dread is able to board again, but Ash is unconscious. With Ash wrapped in a blanket, and Zekrom and Reshiram pushing the Castle as Mo-monto guides in his helicopter, they find the source of the dragon pulse near the ocean, and use the Castle to plug the "leak", as the dragons instructed. Once the Castle settles, the dragon pulse calms and turns healthy once more before dissolving. Team Rocket, who had been seen twice unsuccessfully stalking Ash at the Castle, look at the ocean and state that they feel good anyway. The group, now safe, stands on the beach, obviously feeling mixed emotions, as Victini vanished and supposedly perished in its final V-Generate attack it used to free itself and release the polluted dragon pulse. Ash states that here is the ocean, and apologizes again for being unable to do anything to help Victini. He takes one of Cilan's macaroons, throwing it at the water and shouting it was what Victini loved. The macaroon stops and is eaten in midair as they watch. Cilan happily exclaims this is a "taste" they all know well. Ash grins and pretends he is going to eat the final macaroon, Victini appearing and whimpering as it reaches for it. Ash gives it over and hugs Victini tight, making it choke a bit. Everyone looks happy, but Dread falls to his knees, overwhelmed by his mistake. His mother lifts him up and smacks him hard on the back, saying that what is really important is yet to come. Victini shows Ash a vision of it using its power to help restore the Hometown of Earth, and Ash understands Victini and he cannot be together much longer as it has a job to do. Zekrom and Reshiram depart, powering up their tails as they shoot into the sky over a rainbow. As the credits roll, various scenes of the newly restored lands are shown, with Dread and the People of Earth looking on with Ash and friends as they all say goodbye. Zekrom and Reshiram can be seen flying over the ocean and above cities. Other various scenes flash by, including a thunder and rain storm caused by Thundurus in White Hero, and a wind and rain storm caused by Tornadus in Black. Team Rocket is also seen stalking Ash and friends from inside a cafe, watching as they walk past, Proof/Peg from the previous movie also walking by. Pokémon * Victini * Zekrom * Reshiram * Pikachu * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott * Axew * Pansage * Hydreigon * Gothitelle * Reuniclus * Golurk * Samurott * Serperior * Emboar * Mandibuzz * Braviary * Sigilyph * Duosion Gallery ﻿ 300px-Zekrom_M14-1-.png|Zekrom 300px-Reshiram_M14-1-.png|Reshiram 200px-Dread_Grangil_Reuniclus-1-.png|Dread Grangil's Reuniclus 200px-Dread_Grangil_Gothitelle-1-.png|Dread Grangil's Gothitelle Carlita_Hydreigon-1-.png|Carlita's Hydreigon 200px-Janta_Golurk_WHR-1-.png|Shiny Golurk In Victini And The White Hero Reshiram 200px-Janta_Golurk_BHZ-1-.png|Janta's Golurk 180px-Carlita_Hydreigon_BHZ-1-.png|Shiny Hydreigon in Victini and The Black hero Zekrom 180px-Emboar_M14-1-.png|Emboar 180px-Serperior_M14-1-.png|Serperior 180px-Samurott_M14-1-.png|Samurott 180px-Mandibuzz_anime-1-.png|Mandibuzz 180px-Braviary_anime-1-.png|Braviary 250px-Victini_M14_Trailer-1-.png|Victini Klink.jpg|Moromont's Klink Klang.jpg|Moromont's Klang Klingklang.jpg|Moromont's KlingKlang Tynamo.jpg|Tynamo's Eelektross.jpg|Eelektross Heatmor.jpg|Heatmor Thundurus.jpg|Thundurus Tornadus.jpg|Tornadus Volcarona.jpg|Volcarona Lilligant.jpg|Lilligant thumb|left|300px|Pokemon Movie 14 Trailer Category:Pokemon movie Category:Article stubs Category:Anime